Of Jealousy and Love
by that girl65
Summary: In an attempt to make Lizzie jealouse, Gordo pretends to go out with Miranda. But what Happens when Miranda starts to develop feelings for Gordo too? Catfight! LGM
1. The Plan

Chapter 1  
  
LIzzie sat at the picnic table trying to finish her essay that was due next period. *It's a bad time for writers block,* she thought to herself as she tapped her pencil on her paper and took a bite out of her donut. "Hey, Lizzie," Gordo said as he sat down across from her. Her heart lept at the sight of him but she tried not to show it. "Oh, hey, Gordo," she said half-heartedly. "So, Lizzie-" his voice trailed off. "So, Gordo," she said trying to look absorbed in her paper. "You wanna, go somewhere after school today? You know just you, and me, together." he stammered. "You mean like a date?" she asked. "Well, ya, I mean if that's okay with you and all," he managed. *Yes! Yes!* "Actually, I have something very, very- important- to do," she said finally stuffing her donut in her mouth to keep herself from saying anything even more stupid.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll, I'll see you later then," with that said he stalked back to his locker. Lizzie sighed and rested her head in her hands. She hated to lie to Gordo. She liked him a lot and she really didn't want to hurt him. Why was she so afraid of pursuing their relationship? Was she embarressed? No, she would never be embarressed of Gordo. Maybe she was scared. As much as she wanted Gordo to be her boyfriend she also wanted them to stay friends. If they broke up their relationship would be ruined forever. *Welcome to the soap opera I call my life,* she thought to herself.  
  
Miranda then came and sat down across from Lizzie. As soon as she saw Lizzie's troubled face she knew what was wrong, "Is it Gordo? Again." she asked emphasizing the word 'again'. Lizzie nodded grimly, "Is it that obviouse?" she asked. Miranda nodded, "Lizzie, what's the problem? He's a really sweet guy and he's been following you around like a sick puppy ever since you two have gotten back from Rome. The guy's totally ga-ga over you. So what's the problem?" she asked. "I don't know, maybe- wait a minute. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were crushing on him!" Lizzie accused. "No way, Lizzie! That's disgusting," she said with a look of pure disgust on her face. Lizzie opened her mouth to say something else when the bell rang and they shuffled off to class.  
  
Gordo's POV   
  
*Why doesn't she want to go out with me?* Gordo thought to himself as he opened his locker, *To think that I actually thought that kiss in Rome meant something. How could I be such an idiot!* he thought angrily slamming his locker closed and hitting his head on it repeatedly. "Is it Lizzie? Again." Miranda asked emphasizing the word 'again'. "Is it that obviouse?" he asked glumly. "Listen, she's just a little nervouse. Give her some time, she'll come around," she said. "How long do I have to give her?" he asked. "I don't know. The only way I can think of that would make her come around is to make her jealouse, and I can't think of how you'd do that-" she stopped when she saw a look of discovery and triumph on his face. "Uh-oh," she said. "That's it!" he said excitedly.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"That's all I need to do."   
  
"You're getting that look."  
  
"Miranda, will you go out with me?"  
  
"What?!" she yelled making almost everyone in the hall to turn to look at them. "Just for pretend of course, just to make Lizzie jealouse," he explained practically hopping up and down with excitement. "No, no way. Not in a million years," she said walking away. "Miranda, please! I really need you to do this for me," he begged running after her. "The only way you could get me to do this is if you come up with a really good reason for me to do this," she said still walking. "I'll buy you smoothies for a whole month," he begged. She shook her head. "I'll do your homework for a month." *I must really be getting desperate,* he thought. "Nope," she said stubbornly. "How about I introduce you to my cousin Adam, he's coming into town and-"   
  
Miranda suddenly stopped. "You mean Adam the hunk?" she asked her eyes shining. "Sure, if that's what you want to call him. But I'm pretty sure he prefers just Adam. So will you do it?" he asked. "Of course," she answered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said unable to contain his excitement. "I can never repay you!" he said hugging her tightly snd skippping down the hall and into his class. 


	2. Lunch

Chapter 2  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
The next day at school, Gordo and Miranda were acting strange. He kept walking her to class and waiting by her locker, he even carried her lunch for her. Lizzie couldn't help but be suspicious. "Here ya go," said Gordo setting Miranda's lunch in front of her. "Gordo, I told you I could carry my own lunch," she said through gritted teeth. "I know but I want to carry it for you," he replied feircly. Lizzie looked at them through slanted eyes. *What's going on here?* she thought suspiciously. "Miranda, can I talk to you for a moment," Gordo asked, it wasn't a question. Lizzie eyed them as Gordo dragged Miranda off to a corner behind a tree.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
"Miranda, what are you doing? Your acting more like your mad at me than being my girlfriend," Gordo hissed at her after dragging her to a corner. "Well if you don't remember I didn't willingly agree to this!" she hissed back. "Ya, well you sure didn't mind after I told you about my cousin!" he replied. "Well, what do you want me to do?" she asked more calm. "I need you to, to flirt," he said akwardly. "With you?" she asked in disbelief. "No with Lizzie, yes with me! I am your boyfriend remember!" he hissed. "Don't remind me," she pouted. They walked back to the table.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
*They've been in that corner forever, what are they doing?* Lizzie thought as she craned her neck to see around the tree. Obviously craning a little to far when she fell off the bench. She looked up just in time too see them walking back towards her. She quickly set herself back up on the bench and pretended like nothing happened. "So, Gordo, walk me to my locker," Miranda dragged out as if it was paining her to utter those words. "Sure, see you later, Lizzie," Gordo said walking off with Miranda.   
  
Lizzie watched them the whole way, walking a little closer than she liked. *What's up with them?* she thought. She walked to class still thinking. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she saw Gordo and Miranda passing notes in class. Now it was really wierd. Lizzie stiffened and a surge ran through her. Jealousy? No. It was just the fruit salad she had for lunch. It had to be. Plus, what did she have to be jealous about? Gordo and Miranda were just being extra friendly to eachother lately. I mean, Miranda would never betray her like that, Lizzie had told her how she felt about Gordo.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
~Miranda- Digital Bean after school. Lizzie will be there. We walk in holding hands and she'll be really jealous.~  
  
Gordo passed the note to Miranda who was sitting next to him. He watched her and saw her disgusted face as she scribbled a note back and passed it back.   
  
~No! I'm am not going to hold your hand! that's gross!~  
  
He read the note and rolled his eyes. ~It's just for pretend.~ he wrote back. The note landed back on his desk. ~Fine, but only becuz I really think you and Lizzie should get together.~ He smiled, ~Thanx Miranda. Your the best!~  
  
~I know!~ she wrote back.  
  
A/N: I know that like, nothing happened in this chap and I'm sorry but the next one is going to get really good. 


	3. Jealous, me?

Chapter 3: Jealousy  
  
Where are they? Lizzie asked reffering to her friends Gordo and Miranda. What's taking them so long? She wasn't usualy this impatient but after what happened at school, she wanted to keep her eyes on them. She took a sip of her smoothie and looked up. She choked on her smoothie. There was Gordo and Miranda. Holding hands. She felt the same surge she had felt earlier except this ime it burned with anger. How could Miranda do this to me?! She knew I liked Gordo! And what does she do but go off and steal him from me. She got up and stormed past them still choking on her smoothie.   
  
MIRANDA's ,POV  
  
Miranda stood at the front of the Digital Bean with Gordo. "We have to go in sooner or later," he complained. "Okay, fine," she said taking his hand gingerley and walking through the doors. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad holding his hand and she relaxed. It felt kind of, right. "Where is she?" he asked himself nervously. "There she is!" he said excitedly as he pulled her over towards to her friend who had just began to choke on her smoothie. "She's so beautiful," Gordo said looking fondly at her. "She's choking on a smoothie, Gordo! How beautiful could someone be choking on a smoothie?" she asked with an unknown emotion of jealousy. "She could make getting trampled by elephants look beautiful," he said in a sort of daze making Miranda roll her eyes. They watched lamely as she stormed past them and out the door, still choking on her smoothie.  
  
GORDO's POV  
  
Gordo watched helplessly as his love walked through the door and he gratefully let go of Miranda's hand. "Well that went well," he said sarcastically. "Well, at least she's jealous," Miranda smiled. "I'm going home," he grumbled. "Oh come on, Gordo. Have a little fun," she said dragging him over to a table and forcing him to sit down. Gordo set his head in his hands and stared at the wall. Miranda sighed and shook her head. He was hopeless.  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie had been trying to avoid him and Miranda. It wasn't until after lunch that she finally talked to him. Even though it was sort of... odd. "Bye, Gordo," Miranda said from down the hall on the way to class. "Bye," he said miserably as he started walking slowly down the hall. He almost had a heart attack when he felt someone pull him into the janitors closet by his shirt. He was thrown into utter darkness. "Who's there?" he called into the darkness. He heard a click and the light bulb hanging from the cieling flickered on giving off a dull light.   
  
"Lizzie?" Before him, Lizzie head hovered before him, only her head was visible in the dark closet. "Gordo, what's going on with you two?" she asked. "With who two?" he asked shrugging. "Gordo! You know who I'm talking about!" she yelled pinning him against the wall in frustration, "Answer me!" A chill went down his spine at her touch. "No, I'm afraid I don't," he said trying to force down a smile. "You and Miranda!" she cried. "Oh, ya, well, we're going out," he said casually. Looked like his plan was working. "Why are you so curious? Your not-jealous are you?" he said coily.   
  
She looked a bit taken back. "No, of course not," she said looking down. The dim light played on her face and Gordo saw a glint of a tear on her eye. "Lizzie," he said placing his hand on her arm. "Just leave me alone," she whispered sweeping out of the closet. Gordo laid his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. He had hurt Lizzie. Something he had never wanted to do. Maybe he hadn't thought the whole thing through.  
  
MIRANDA'S HEAD  
  
"Bye, Gordo,' Miranda said walking down the hall to her next class. "Bye," he answered miserably. She looked over her shoulder and watched as he walked slowly down the hall with his head down and she sighed. She hated seeing him so upset. At that moment she saw Lizzie hop out of the janitors closet and pull Gordo in with her. She felt the same surge she had been feeling lately. It's not jealousy, it's not jealously, she told herself over and over. It couldn't have been jealousy, it was Lizzie that was supposed to be jealous... wasn't it?  
  
A/N:Short, I know and I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry for not updating sooner. Anywho... hope U enjoyed it. Please review! I always appreciate it. I also appreciate ideas for my stories! Mel 


	4. Mixed feelings

A/N: I would deeply like to express my gratitude 4 lvfgd for the great idea & being one of my most loyal readers. Mel  
  
Chapter 4: Mixed feelings  
  
LIZZIE's POV  
  
Lizzie tried to avoid the two "lovebirds" for the rest of the day and rushed right home afterwards without taking the bus. She slammed her self down at the kitchen table when she got home without noticing her mother chopping vegetables at the island. "Hey, honey," she said looking wairily at her daughter. She grunted in response. "Something bothering you?" she asked. Grunt. "Anything happen at school, with your friends?" she tried again. Grunt. "Lizzie, are you going to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you?" Mrs. McGuire asked setting the knife down on the table. I might as well tell her. She'll find out sooner or later, she thought to herself.  
  
"Mom, what do you do when you really like someone and you tell someone you thought was your friend and then she goes behind your back and steals that guy away?" she said in one breath. "Well, honey, maybe you should go after him," she said sitting next to her daughter. "What do you mean, mom?" Lizzie asked confused. "Well, get aggressive. Fight for what you want and don't let anyone take it away from you," her mom said her voice steadily rising with excitement as she got caught up with the moment. "Go fight and don't come back until you have what you want. Okay!" she said really getting caught up. "Okay!" Lizzie said jumping out of her seat and marching out of the door. She had gotten to the sidewalk when she stopped. Where am I going? she thought to herself as she walked back into the house and up to her room just as her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Lizzie?" she heard a familiar voice say on the other end. "Gordo?" she asked sitting on her bed. "Ya, I just wanted to know if everything was okay. Things seemed a little tense after lunch today," he asked with a sense of concern in his voice. "Don't worry, Gordo, I'm not mad at you," she said twirling the phone cord around her finger. "okay, great," he said. She could here a smile in his voice and she couldn't help but smile too. "So you want to come over later and watch some movies?" he asked. "Sure, that would be great," she said. "So, come over in about an hour?" he said. "Okay, awsome. Bye," she said. "Bye," and they hung up.   
  
She got dressed quickly and headed out the door and towards Gordo's house. She knocked on the door, the door swung open and she was greeted by Gordo's smiling face. "Hey, Gordo," she said smiling. They walked in and Lizzie saw Miranda sitting on the couch. "Oh, it's you," she said nastily ready to try out some of that aggression that her mother had instiled in her. "Gordo, what's she doing here?" Miranda replied back. "Aaahh," he replied sensing the girls anger. "Why don't-why don't we go get snacks," he said uneasily as he pointed to the kitchen. THe girls walked into the kitchen glaring at eachother the whole time. "Lizzie, you can get the drinks and Miranda can get the chips. I'll get the sweets," he said as he began to dig through the cabinet.   
  
Lizzie went over to the fridge and got out a liter of soda. She poured it into three large glasses when a plan formed in her mind making her smile slyly. She began to walk across the kitchen when Miranda crossed her path. Lizzie pretended to trip spilling all the soda on her. Miranda just stood there, with an utter look of shock on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! Clumsy, clumsy me," Lizzie mocked putting her hand on her cheek. "Well you know, I've been having a tendency to be clumsy lately too," Miranda said and poured the salsa down Lizzie's shirt. "Oops!"   
  
Miranda stood there with a look of triumph while Gordo stood in shock with a bag of chocolate chips in one hand and chocolate syrup in the other. Lizzie grabbed the syrup and squeezed it all on Miranda's head and down her shirt without a word. Miranda retorted by flinging marshmallow creme at her. Soon they were in a full fledged food fight in the kitchen while Gordo stood dumbly unable to move as he watched his kitchen get covered in food. "Miranda, stay away from Gordo!" Lizzie yelled hurling an old tuna casserole at her. "Why should I? You don't have your name on him," she retorted with cheese sauce. "You know what you are? Your nothing but a good for nothing dirty guy stealer!" Lizzie yelled. "No, you stay away from Gordo, okay! He's mine so back off!" Miranda yelled back, "Do you need proof to get it through that thick blond skull of yours? Here I'll show you!"   
  
She stomped towards Gordo and took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was kissing her guy. Lizzie stormed out of the house in a fury of tears.  
  
MIRANDA's POV  
  
How dare Lizzie tell her to stay away from Gordo. He was her boyfriend after all. Wait, what was she saying? She was just going out with him to make Lizzie jealous. Why was she feeling this way? "No, you stay away from Gordo, okay! He's mine so back off!" she yelled at her, "Do you need proof to get it through that thick blond skull of yours? Here, I'll show you!" Before she knew what she was doing she stomped over to Gordo, took his face in her hands and kissed him, hard. Instantly a chill ran up her spine. Wait was she, was she enjoying this? She never wanted to pull away but unfortunately Gordo did.   
  
"Miranda! What'd you do that for? Now Lizzie's going to hate me!" he cried. Miranda looked around and saw that Lizzie had left, but unfortunately left the messy kitchen. "I was trying to help, Gordo," she sighed. "Ya, well you didn't!" he yelled and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, but maybe, maybe you should go home," he sighed. "Don't you need help cleaning up the kitchen?" she asked. She really didn't want to leave yet. "No, I can, I can do it myself," he said closing his eyes and resting his face in his hands. "Okay," she said and walked out the door. She walked down the sidewalk smiling. I'm covered in food but I don't care. I'm the happiest girl on earth right now. she thought to herself as she touched her lips which were still tingiling.   
  
GORDO's POV  
  
Gordo stood in shock as he watched the girls yell across to one another. "No, you stay away from Gordo, okay! He's mine so back off!" Miranda yelled, "Do you need proof to get it through that thick blond skull of yours? Here I'll show you!" He watched numbly as Miranda stomped across to him and took his face in her hands and gave him a hard kiss. He cringed. The kiss felt akward and uncomfortable, like a shoe that was too small or an itchy lace dress. He heard the door slam and pulled away. Lizzie had left. "Miranda! What'd you do that for? Now Lizzie's going to hate me!" he cried. "I was trying to help, Gordo," she sighed. "Ya, well you didn't!" he yelled and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, but maybe, maybe you should go home," he sighed. "Don't you need help cleaning up the kitchen?" she asked. He really wanted her to leave right now. "No, I can, I can do it myself," he said closing his eyes and resting his face in his hands. "Okay," she said and walked out the door.  
  
His stomach was in a knot. Maybe this jealousy thing wasn't a good idea. Why did Miranda kiss him? It was kind of-wierd. His lips were still itchy. He sighed as he began to clean up the kitchen. He had a feeling, that things were going to get pretty twisted.   
  
A/N:Hey! sorry I havn't posted lately but school work is piled up like crazy. Anywho... hope you like it. Gotta Go. Mel 


	5. Realization

Chaper 5: Realization  
  
GORDO's POV  
  
Gordo sat at the lunch tables picking at his food with his mind wandering. Miranda was sitting next to him rambling on about the different teachers and how they were always out to get her. His eyes wandered from his food up to the table across from them where Lizzie sat. She looked frustrated about something. She was hunched over a book tapping her pencil on the table.   
  
Gordo's face creased with a smile when he noticed the book was algebra. Lizzie was always terrible at math and would ask Gordo for help. It was actually against his "policy" to help them with their homework but Lizzie begged and he couldn't resist her pleading brown eyes. But -actually- it ended up paying off when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek after he helped her. After that he never had to think twice about helping her with her homework and she never hesitated with his kiss. It was always the left cheek, he remembered running his fingers over the spot.  
  
"Gordo. Gordo!" Miranda yelled in his ear making him jump. "Wha-?" he said coming out of his daze. She sighed and set her hands on top of his. "You need to relax. Have some fun, get everything off your mind," she said. He quickly pulled his hands away and eyed her wairily. "What's wrong?" she frowned. What's wrong with me? She's the one trying to hold my hand, he thought to himself. "Nothing," he said turning back to his food.   
  
It was wierd how Miranda had been acting lately. She had been acting strange, and almost-how he hated to say it- flirty! He found his eyes again wander up to Lizzie and he smiled to himself. He din't know how long he had been staring at her, but apparently long enough for Miranda to notice. "Gordo! What's up with you?" she asked sitting in front of him so that he couldn't see Lizzie anymore. He just shrugged. "Why do you lo- like her?" she asked quietly. "I don't know. It's hard to explain why you love someone. You just do, like, like it was just meant to be. Destined by God to be together. You know what I mean?" he asked looking up softly at her.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I think I do," she said looking at him deeply. His heart jumped into his mouth. Maybe, maybe he was accidentily making the wrong person jealous.   
  
MIRANDA's POV  
  
Miranda couldn't stop thinking about Gordo all day. She didnt know why. Gordo was her best friend that she was pretending to go out with to make Lizzie jealous. That's all. It was the monday following the food fight movie night and Lizzie would be shooting venomous stares at her at every oppertunity. Miranda was with Gordo every chance she could get. It seemed to be that she couldn't get enough of him lately. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him and she felt as though she could melt when their eyes met.   
  
Though she noticed that his eyes would always wander over t Lizzie who always seemed to be somewhere near them, as though she was stalking them. Her heart ached when she saw his eyes fill with an emptyness that only Lizzie seemed to be able to fill. She knew that deep down, his heart was aching too. Aching for a love that only Lizzie had. "Gordo. Gordo!" Miranda yelled in his ear. He was staring at her again. "Wha-?" he said in a daze turning to Miranda. She sighed and set her hands on top of his. "You need to relax. Have some fun, get everything off your mind," she said. At their touch chills ran up her spine. He quickly pulled his hands and the chills went away. "What's wrong?" she frowned. What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he like me? Is something wrong with me?, she thought to herself. "Nothing," he said turning back to his food.  
  
Miranda watched as his eyes slowly wandered back up to Lizzie. His sapphire blue eyes shining with- with love. Why did he love her? She wanted to ask but she couldn't bring herself to say "love". "Gordo! What's up with you?" she asked. He answered with a shrug, not the answer she was looking for. "Why do you lo- like her?" she asked again this time more quietly. "I don't know. It's hard to explain why you love someone. You just do, like, like it was just meant to be. Destined by God to be together. You know what I mean?" he asked looking up softly at her.   
  
Suddenly, she understood. Gordo had helped her without even knowing it. She loved Gordo. Simple as that. "Yeah, yeah I think I do," she answered looking at him deeply. I'm in love with Gordo. 


	6. Turning the Tables

A/N:Soory it's taken so long to update but I had so much to do lately. Pre-Algebra tests, creative writting assingments, Bible tests, and an overnight trip t seaworld with the rest of the 7th grade. Busy, busy, busy. Oh, and from maybe June eigth to the 24th don't expect any updates. I'm going to Rome! I'm so excited! My friends tell me I should change my name to Lizzie, rename my best guy friend Gordo, find a cute Italian popstar and impersonate his signing partner at some award show and fall in love w/"Gordo". And I tell them to go jump in a lake =) Anywho, hope U enjoy this!   
  
Chapter 6:Turning the Tables  
  
Lizzie sat in her study hall class tapping her pen on the table in unison with the ticking clock overhead. It currently read two forty four. The end of school bell would ring in one minute. She sighed and let her eyes roam the classroom. Ethan was trying to figure out how to sharpen his mechanical pencil and Kate was painting her nails a bright pink. Everthing was the same, Ethan being stupid, Kate being preppy. Lizzie wished for just one thing to be different.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck prickled. Someone was watching her. She looked to her right side and saw Ethan's cousin, Cory staring at her. Now that's different, she thought. He blushed and quickly looked down at his desk. Though he was related to Ethan he was actually quite smart, getting better grades than Lizzie in alot of things. He was quiet adding on to his, what the girls call his "Craft charm." He's cute, but not as cute as Gordo, she thought to herself.   
  
The bell rang snapping her outof her thoughts. She quickly gathered up her stuff and begant to walk down the hall, eager to get home. "Hey, Lizzie," she heard soeone cry from behind her. She turned and saw Cory trying to dodge his way down the crowded hall towards her. "Oh, hey, Cory," she said smiling and waiting for him to catch up. "I read your article in the school paper. It was good, very interesting," he said nerviously. She looked at him akwardly. Her article was a paragraph on the build up of trash in the US throughout the past year. Either this guy had strange interests or he liked her. She'd go with the first option.   
  
"Okay, thanks," she said starting to walk. "So, Lizzie," he said following wof her. "So, Cory," she said. "I was wondering if you were doing anything this Saturday," he said jamming his hands in his pockets. Lizzie's heart jumped into her mouth. Was he trying to ask her out on a date? "I don't know, why?" she asked unsuridly. "Cuz me and my band have a gig and I was wondering if you wanted to come and then afterwards we could go out, get some pizza , or go to the movies or- something," he said bouncing on the balls of his foot.  
  
"You mean, like a...a date?" Lizzie stammered. He just nodded, his long hair covering his face. "Cory, you're a great guy but-" she stoped in midsentence. Walking out of the spanish classroom was Miranda with Gordo. Miranda saw her and gently grasped Gordo's hand. Lizzie felt the heat rise in her face. "I'd love to go out with you, Cory," she said just loud enough for Miranda to hear in her anger. In response Miranda gave Gordo a hard kiss on the cheek. Lizzie sighed in agrivation and stormed off down the hall with Cory yelling, "I'll call you!" from behind.  
  
GORDO's POV  
  
Gordo sat in his spanish class watching the clock overhead tick from one number to the next. The bell finally rang and he began to lazily gather up his books. "Hey, Gordo," he heard Miranda say from behind him. Grunt. "You wanna go to the Digital Bean after school?" she asked. "No, I have alot to do," he grunted. "Okay, well what about tomorrow?" she asked again. "I don't know," he replied. He knew he was being mean to Miranda but he couldn't help it, he didn't know why.   
  
He walked into the hall with Miranda close by his side when he spotted Lizzie. He felt the heat rise in his face. She was walking with Cory, Ethan's cousin who had just moved to Hillridge at the beginning of the year. Another Craft that all the girls drooled over. Lizzie spotted them and Miranda gently gripped his hand and almost immediatly his first instinct was to pull away but he didn't. He didn't know why he didn't, it was strange really.   
  
"I'd love to go out with you, Cory," Lizzie said loudly. Gordo felt the color drain from his face. He went numb all over. Lizzie was going on date with someone other than him. It was alot for him to process that. Suddenly Miranda kissed him hard on the cheek snapping him out of his thoughts. It was his left cheek. She kissed Lizzie's cheek!   
  
Lizzie sighed angrily and stormed down the hall past them. "Miranda!" he said angrily. "What?" she asked innocently. "That was Lizzie's cheek! You kissed Lizzie's cheek! I don't even let my mom kiss that cheek!" he cried. "Sorry you didn't label it!" she cried back. "You know what, just forget, I'll see you later," he huffed walking past her without waiting for a response. Lizzie had done what he hadn't expected. She was making him jealous. She had turned the tables on him. 


	7. The Date part 1

A/N: I forgot 2 mention in the last chap that Cory is a grade ahead of Lizzie. sorry 4 the inconvinence! Mel   
  
Chapter 7:The Date: Part 1  
  
LIZZIE's POV  
  
Lizzie stood staring in her closet debating what to wear. It was Friday and her date with Cory. She was going to meet them at some club downtown. It was one of those new underage clubs. She didn't know why she was worried about what to wear, it's not like she was trying to impress anyone. I don't even know why I had agreed to this stupid date anyways, she thought to herself viciously grabbing a blouse and skirt from her closet and stomping towards the bathroom. She turned the knob and discovered that it was locked.  
  
She didn't even have to ask. "Matt!" she yelled pounding on the door, "Matt! Hurry up! I have a date in less than in hour!" The door opened and Matt poked his head out. "Listen, it's not my fault you waited until the last minute to get ready for your date with precious Gordo. So I'm going to take as long as I want," he said slyly and slipped his head back into the bathroom. "It's not with Gordo," she mumbled to herself not expecting Matt to poke his head back out. "Not with Gordo? Well what do you know, I thought you two would have come to your senses already," he said leaning on the door frame and scratching his head.   
  
Lizzie frowned, "What are you talking about? Ugh, never mind. Move twerp," she said pushing him into the hall and going into the bathroom. "Hey," she heard him say. She just rolled her eyes and quickly got ready. By the time she walked out of the bathroom she only had ten minutes to get to the club.   
  
"Mom, can you drive me downtown?" Lizzie asked walking down the stairs. "Sure, hon," she said grabbing her purse and keys, "What do you need downtown? "You meeting your friends there?" Lizzie shook her head. They got in the car and Mrs. McGuire dropped Lizzie off. She looked at the street sign. Cory said that the club was on Avenue S, she thought walking down the street until she was outside the club. THe sign read "Some Club Downtown." So when he said some club downtown he meant 'Some Club Downtown, she thought to herself shaking her head at it all.   
  
She walked inside and saw a bunch of kids that looked her age dancing and talking with one another. She looked up at the stage and saw Cory and the rest of his band up there. Cory was playing the guitar and singing. He looked up, spotted Lizzie and smiled a hello. She waved back akwardly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. His band was actually really good, but still paled in comparison to everything Gordo did.  
  
Lizzie stood deep in thought over Gordo even after the band stoped playing. "Hey, Lizzie," came a shy voice from beside her. She turned and saw a timid Cory smiling at her. "Hey, Cory. You were really good up there," Lizzie said smiling back at him. "Oh, thanks," he said blushing and looking at his feet. Wow, Lizzie thought to herself, For once I'm the one making someone nervous instead of the other way around.   
  
The DJ started playing music and Cory looked more nervous than ever. "So, L-Lizzie," he stammered rubbing the back of his neck, "You wanna dance? You know before we go to the movies or dinner, un-unless you don't want to go to the movies or something, then w-we could do something else..w-whatever you want."   
  
Lizzie laughed, "That's fine, Cory. I'm sure whatever you picked out for us to do is fine." If he liked her, and it sure sounded like he did, she hated putting him on like this. She didn't want to give him the impression that she liked him back because her heart truly did belong to Gordo. Even if he didn't feel the same.  
  
"So, you wanna dance?" he asked again. No, she thought to herself but nodded yes anyways. They danced for a while until a slow song came on and both of them stood not knowing what to do. Cory nervously edged towards her and put his hands on her waist. She responded by gingerly placing her arms around his neck.  
  
The song was Open Your Eyes(to love) by LMNT and Lizzie felt a lump in her throat. It reminded her so much of Gordo. She put her head on his shoulder to hide her tears from him. She felt his body sieze up but then relax. This guy really was nervous. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She saw a glimpse of dark curly hair and paused. Was it Gordo? Or was she just hallucinating?   
  
Before she could think, the song ended and Cory stepped away. "You ready to go to the movies?" he asked. He was blushing madly. "Sure," she half smiled. They walked outside and Cory walked up to a motercycle. He grabbed a helmet off the seat and handed it to her. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked. "Well, if you think about it, nothing is really safe these days. Just walking down the street you could get shot or something," he said in a more confident voice though fingering his helmet nervously.   
  
Lizzie had never thought of it like that before, and he had a point. "B-but of course if you wanna walk or take a bus or somethin' that'd be fine to. 'Cause I don't want you getting in trouble with you parents," Cory said back to his nervous tone. "No, that's okay," she answered putting on the helmet and climbing on the motercycle. "Hold on," he said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him shiver. Wow, he really is nervous, Lizzie thought as they sped down the street.  
  
GORDO's POV   
  
Gordo was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling and tossing his hacky sack up in the air. Today was Lizzie's date with Cory. Gordo had never actually met the guy, but he hated him already. He heard the doorbell snd his mom open the door but thought nothing of it. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door. He was in no mood to talk to anyone so he decided to ignore it. After a while the knock came again, except harder. "Come in," he mumbled. "Hey," a familiar but unwanted voice said. He turned and saw Miranda standing in his door way. "Hey," he groaned. "So," she started sitting next to him on the bed, "you wanna do somthing?"   
  
"Like what?" he said raising an eyebrow to her. "Well," she began, "I know where Lizzie and Cory are going for their date," she said with a slight smile. "I'm listening," he said turning towards her. "Well, we could go spy on them if you like," she said.   
  
Gordo jumped off the bed and sped out the door leaving a shocked and confused Miranda sitting his bed. He stuck his head back in the door, "Aren't you coming? I need a date you know," he said smiling his half smile and holding out an apoligetic hand to hand. He knew he had been treating her bad and he regreted it. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.   
  
Miranda beamed at him and gratefully took his hand as they walked out the door.  
  
A/N:Hey! Hope you liked it. I was going to make it longer I thought this was a good place to leave Gordo and Miranda. I really need help from you guys, I don't know whether to make it an L/G or M/G. Cuz, genius me, got me feeling bad for Miranda. So I'll take a vote, just to see what you guys want. I have three days till I leave for Rome for you might not have another update for awhile. Anywho, thanx for the great reviews, everyone. C ya! Mel 


	8. The Date:part 2

A/N: Hey! sorry I havn't updated lately but I've been trying to finish my other storys too. Plus I was recently in Rome for a week or so and my mom wouldn't let me take my laptop. Anywho, hope you like this chap. Mel   
**to ...(): Thanx 4 your review, especcially since it is the first bad one I've ever gotten out of about 160 all together . I appreciate your honesty. It will only make my try and improve my storys. Mel**

**To everyone else: Thanx so much 4 your great reviews, I really appreciate it.**  
Chapter 8: The Date Part 2  
  
GORDO's POV  
  
Gordo and Miranda walked into the club still hand in hand. It didn't feel so akward anymore, like, holding your sisters hand. He scanned the room until he caught sight of Lizzie. She looks beautiful tonight. What am I thinking? She always looks beautiful," he thought. "Gordo, look, Cory is on stage," Miranda said in his ear over all the noise. Gordo looked up, and sure enough Cory was standing stage playing his guitar. He felt something seize at his heart. How could he ever compete with that? Cory had his own band and he had a bookcase full of home movies.  
  
"Gordo, Gordo look, their dancing," Miranda said. Gordo looked up and saw Lizzie and Cory make their way into the middle of the crowd on the dance floor. "Come on," Gordo said pulling Miranda into the dance floor, keeping an eye on Lizzie so he wouldn't lose her. It was a slow song so he put his hands on Miranda's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
All the while Gordo made sure his eyes never left Lizzie. He felt Miranda shiver and his eyes briefly left Lizzie, "Are you cold?" he asked. She shook her head letting her hair cover her face. When his eyes wandered back up to Lizzie, he saw a tear glistening on her cheek. Without thinking, he followed his first instinct and started to rush over to her. That jerk better not of hurt her, he thought referring to Cory. He was just a few feet away when he felt someone pull back on his shirt, pulling him back and out of Lizzie's sight. "What are you doing?" he hissed to Miranda.  
  
"Gordo! What did you think you were doing? I just saved your butt back there. Do you know how mad she would have been if she saw you spying on her?" she hissed back at him. "How mad?" he said smartly. "Do you remember when you caught me and Lizzie spying on you and Brooke?" she said. "Oh," he realized while Miranda nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, there leaving," Miranda said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door. They walked outside and saw Cory hand Lizzie a motercycle helmet. "She can't get on that thing it's too dangerous," he said watching her closely. "Gordo, if you think about it, just walking down the street is dangerous these days," Miranda shrugged still watching them.   
  
Gordo watched helplessly as Lizzie climbed onto the motercycle and sped off down the street with Cory. "Come on, we gotta follow them," he said running after them. "Wait up!" Miranda said trying to run in her high shoes. Luckily she got to the street light in time to stop Gordo from making a mad dash in front of moving traffic. "But we'll lose them," he complained as she grabbed onto the back of his shirt to hold him back.   
  
"Gordo, I don't think Lizzie would won't to go out with roadkill. And that's just what you would've been if I didn't stop you," she said pounding on the button on the side of the light pole. (A/N: U know those little buttons U push 2 turn the light green.) They ran (or at least Gordo did) until they found Cory's motercycle in front of the Holy Rigotoni.  
  
Gordo practically dragged Miranda through the doors and up to the front desk. "Good evening, welcome to the Holy Rigotoni. Do you have reservations?" said a cheerful lady from behind the counter in a french accent. "Um, not really," Miranda said uneasidly since Gordo was too busy watching Lizzie.   
  
"Oh," the waitress said, her mood suddenly turning ugly. "Well, lucky for you we have an empty seat," she said losing her accent and leading them to an empty table that was only a few yards away from Lizzie's table. "What happened to your accent?" Miranda asked as they sat down. The waiteress just eyed her and walked off. Gordo sat so that he could look straight at Lizzie with Miranda across from him.  
  
Gordo sat watching Lizzie the whole time not moving or even agnologing that Miranda was sitting in front of him. "Gordo, this is boring. They're not doing anything, let's just leave," Miranda said after finishing her food and paying the bill.  
  
"Ya, but, Miranda, that's what they want us to do. Give up and leave," Gordo said never taking his eyes off Lizzie. "Oh, come one, Gordo! They don't even know were stinkin here!" Miranda said finally fed up and storming out of the restraunt.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, come back here," Gordo said running after her, "What's wrong with you?" he asked walking after Miranda who was walking heatidly down the street. "What's wrong with me?" Miranda asked in disbelief, "Gordo, all I hear about from you is Lizzie this and Lizzie that. Admit it Gordo, she's all you care about, all you ever think about. Gordo, don't you see? She doesn't even know you exist! She would hurt you Gordo! The minute some cute guy came around, she would break your heart! And then when that guy dumped her she would go crying to you and you would welcome her with open arms, letting her come in, give you that little glimmer of hope and then break your heart again. Wouldn't you?  
  
"Gordo, I'm right here," she said, her voice getting softer, "Gordo, I wont hurt you like she would," she said stepping closer to him, "Gordo, we could be happy." With that she kissed him. Gordo just stood there in shock waiting for this torture to end. Finally she pulled away and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Miranda, I-I can't," he said quietly, "I'm in love with Lizzie, I'm sorry." Miranda's eyes welled up with tears and she ran down the street and home. While Gordo stood on the street, waiting for something that would never come.


	9. Stupid Gnome

A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chap as much as the last. Its short, sorry. And, it has no point whatsoever. But the next chap will come soon. Mel  
  
Chapter 9:Stupid Gnome   
  
LIZZIE's POV  
  
Cory drove Lizzie home and started to walk her up to her door. I wish he would just leave, she thought to herself. "Hey, I like your gnome," Cory commented pointing to a gnome picking mushrooms. "Um, thanks," she said unsuridly, "My dad paints them."  
  
"Really? Thats awesome. So do I," Cory remarked smiling. "Wow," she said half heartidly, "that's really creepy," she said saying the last part under her breath. "Huh?" he asked turning to her. "Nothing," she said putting on a false smile.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," Cory said when they got to the doorstep. oh, gosh, I hope he doesn't try to kiss me, she thought. "Me too," she said hesitantly. To Lizzie's horror, he started to lean in. The closer he got, the more she cringed.  
  
Much to her relief, just as Cory was about to kiss her Mr. McGuire opened the door, making Cory retreat quickly. "Hi, daddy," Lizzie said happily, giving him a grateful hug. "Sorry, Cory, but I have to go," Lizzie said starting to close the door.  
  
"Umm, bye, Lizzie. Mr. McGuire, I like your gnomes," Cory said as she was closing the door. "Really," Mr. McGuire said yanking the almost closed door open. "Do you like gnomes?" he asked the confused teenager on his porch.  
  
"Yeah, I love them. I paint them myself," Cory answered. "Wow, why don't you come on," Lizzie's dad said as Lizzie stood helplessly in the doorway as the very person she was trying to get rid of walked into her hallway.   
  
"Do you get Gnome USA?" Cory asked as he walked into the kitchen with her dad. Lizzie followed them with her mouth open. Her eyes narrowed, all this bacause of a stupid gnome. 


	10. Heaven from a Window

A/N: I need more opinions L/G or M/G? I'm leaning towards L/G but I kinda wanna do M/G too. My head is just in a jumble. Anywho...R&R. Mel  
  
Chapter 10: Heaven From a Window  
  
GORDO's POV  
  
Gordo walked down the deserted sidewalk deep in his own thoughts. Was everything that Miranda said true? Would Lizzie really abandon me like that? No, she wouldn't, she's not that kind of person, he thought to himself.   
  
For some reason he couldn't shake the look that Miranda had when he told her that he was in love with Lizzie. It was a look he had never seen before, it was something that gave him the chills everytime he pictured it.   
  
He looked up from the sidewalk and saw that he was in front of Lizzie's house. How'd I get here? he wondered to himself. Lizzie's bedroom light was on and he could see her looking out the window as in deep thought.   
  
Gordo just looked up at her angelic face that was shadowed with sorrow. I wonder what's wrong? he thought to himself. Gordo saw her eyes move up towards him and he quickly began to look for a place to hide. But apparently, he wasn't fast enough.   
  
Lizzie's face lit up and she waved furiously at him. Gordo smiled awkwardly and waved back when she made a motion for him to come towards her. He walked over to under her window and looked up. "Climb up the side," she whispered excidedly.   
  
"What? Are you serious? What if I'm too heavy?" Gordo asked examining the wooden lattice. "Please, Gordo. I need someone to talk to," Lizzie pleaded. Finaly giving in, he ascended the wooden lattice until he reached Lizzie's window.  
  
"Hi," she smiled when his face ppoked through the window. "Hey," he answered returning the smile. "So, why are you walking down the deserted road this late at night?" Lizzie asked putting her face up to his. "No, reason," Gordo answered shrugging.   
  
"How was your date?" he asked, though inwardly he really didn't want to know. "Umm, fine," Lizzie answered, "It was interesting."  
  
"Is that code for 'it was horrible'?" Gordo smirked sensing the uneasiness in her eyes. "No," Lizzie said, "I-I think me and Cory really, really hit it off."   
  
Gordo's heart dropped, "Lovely," he said in his best voice. "Yeah it-it's great," Lizzie said biting her lip. Gordo smiled to himself, "Your so cute when you do that," he thought to himself, or at least meant to think to himself instead of saying it outloud for Lizzie to hear.  
  
Oh, crap, he thought realizing what he had said. To his surprise, a slight blush fell across her cheeks and she looked down. She looked back up at him, her eyes no longer filled with the earlier sorrow.   
  
Suddenly, Gordo couldn't hold it anymore, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He was surprised with his own actions at first, but felt her lean in to him, making him relaxe.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away. "I-I have to go," Lizzie said fumbling to close the open window. "O-okay, bye," Gordo said as the window closed shut in his face. She might have shut the window in his face but he couldn't help but smile as he carefully climbed down the side of the house. Nothing could pull me out of heaven tonight," he thought to himself. Until he saw who was standing on the sidewalk.  
  
A/N:Is that considered a cliff hanger? I think it is, right? Anywho, the more people that review, the faster the next chap goes up! Mel 


	11. Help From the Most Unlikely Places

Chapter 11: Help From the Most Unlikely Places  
  
Gordo stared in disbelief at the figure in front of him. "Listen, Gordon, you owe Miranda an apology," Kate said, her eyes shining. "Since when do you care about Miranda?" Gordo asked. "Since she bawled her eyes out over you," Kate answered setting her hands on her hips.   
  
"Listen, I don't see how I owe Miranda an apology," Gordo said as he made his way down the street, eager to get away from Kate. "I never knew you could be such a jerk, Gordo," Kate said walking after him, "you always seemed like such a nice guy."  
  
"How was I a jerk?" Gordo asked spinning around to face her. "Miranda basically tells you she's madly in love with you and all you do is tell her that you love Lizzie. She tried to help you so you wouldn't go and get your heart broken, and all you do to thank her is break her heart. Then you go to the very person she was warning you about and makeout with her.   
  
"Were you even considering Miranda's feelings? No. All you cared about was Lizzie, a girl who doesn't even notice you. Don't you realize how she takes you for granted, Gordo?" Kate cried to him.  
  
Gordo just stood there in utter shock. Kate, KATE was trying to help him and Miranda. "Listen," Kate continued in a softer tone, "Lizzie loves you, she just- she just doesn't realize it yet. She's completely clueless to her own feelings. Miranda knows that she loves you, she's willing to do anything to make you feel the same.   
  
"You think your madly in love with Lizzie and would be hurting her if you tried to love anyone else, but the only person your hurting is yourself.   
  
"Trying for Lizzie's love is like trying to see the sun on a cloudy day, your wasting your time. Miranda's love is right in front of you, she's just waiting for you to take it. Do you and Miranda a favor, and give her a chance at least," Kate ended finally. "Kate, if all of this is true, than why hasn't Miranda just told me herself?" Gordo asked trying to ignore the truth in the statements Kate had just made.  
  
"Oh gosh, Gordo. How could you be so blind? Miranda has been telling you all this for the past two weeks. You've just been too caught up in Lizzie to notice," Kate answered setting her hands on her hips.  
  
For a minute Gordo just stood there staring at Kate. Why is she doing this? he thought to himself. "Kate, love is blind to those kinds of things," Gordo said shaking his head. "I knew love was blind but I never knew it was stupid too," Kate said angrily.  
  
Gordo stood there trying to sort out all the things that had happened in the past few weeks when Kate spoke up. "Lizzie, is a good person," Kate sighed, "but, she's a little slow when it comes to confessing her feelings. If you plan on going your whole life pining for her while she sorts out her feelings fine. But if you want love now, you know what to do."   
  
With that said, she walked off leaving Gordo waiting for answers.  
  
A/N: dull meaningless chap, I know. b ut the next will b better. mel 


	12. Confusion

A/N: I want to thank U all 4 your great reviews. I want 2 thank Black Knight 4 giving my great ideas which I will try 2 use.   
  
Chapter 12:Confussion  
  
The next monday at school, Gordo walked out to the benches and let the wind play with his already tassled hair. His usually clear blue eyes were clouded over in grieve and confusion left over from three days of sleepless nights. He scanned the area until he found who he was looking for. In the far corner sat a pretty latino girl all by herself and deep in thought.  
  
He walked over to her and fumbled nervously with his tray. "Hey," Gordo said in his most cheery voice. Miranda just glared up at him. Her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying, and Gordo could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep.   
  
"So, can I sit down?" he asked her. "Don't try to act like nothing happened," she spat at him. "Miranda, I'm really sorry," he pleaded sitting across from her.  
  
"You really hurt me, Gordo. Sorry just doesn't cut it," Miranda croaked. "Miranda, I know. And we need to talk," Gordo answered quietly. "You've hurt me enough, Gordo. It'd be better for both of us if you just walked away," Miranda said avoiding his eyes.   
  
"Miranda, Kate talked to me the other day, and it really started me thinking," Gordo began, "thinking about things like, how much do I really love Lizzie, and how come I'm trying to deny all feelings for you."  
  
At that Miranda looked up at him, "Gordo, it's nice of you to come over here and try to make me feel better, but I can't take anything your saying and actually think you really mean it," that said, she picked up her tray and walked away.   
  
Gordo just sat there in silence, hoping this was some kind of nightmare and he would wake up a any moment.   
  
LIZZIE's POV  
  
Lizzie sat at the picnic benched pouring over her algebra book. She couldn't concentrate, thinking about when Gordo had kissed her last friday. If he's going out with Miranda, then why did he kiss me? she thought to herself.  
  
Part of her wanted to get back at Miranda, but another part didn't want to see her hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cory came over. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie answered, not up to trying to avoid him. She figured that if she imagined him as Gordo, it wouldn't be so bad. "Is something bothering you, you look kinda upset," Gordo/Cory asked in a conscerned voice.   
  
"Yeah, everythings fine," she answered smiling slightly. "I was kinda wondering if you'd wanna go to the Digital Bean after school," Cory asked stirring his food.   
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," Lizzie said dismissively. "Really?" Cory asked. "Yeah," she answered nodding standing up and going to take her tray over to the trash, followed by Cory.  
  
"Lizzie, are you just afraid to say no to me?" he asked squinting at her. Lizzie stared at him, Yeah, she thought. But then again she didn't want ot hurt him so predictable she said, "Of course not, what gave you that idea?"  
  
Cory smiled, "Good, because I really like you, Lizzie," with that, he leaned in until their lips met. Lizzie cringed at his touch but imagined Gordo's face in place of Cory's and everything seemed better.  
  
GORDO's POV  
  
"Kate, we need to talk," Gordo said after stomping over to the table were Kate was sitting with the rest of her cheerleader squad. Kate turned around and sighed, "Fine," she said in a bored tone.  
  
Kate and Gordo walked over to an empty table and sat down. "Kate, I thought you said Miranda liked me," Gordo yelled at her. "She does," Kate answered twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
"Well when I just told her that I wanted to start over and try to forget about Lizzie, she got up and left saying that she didn't believe me!" Gordo cried. "What exactly did you say?" asked Kate, who was now filing her nails boredly.  
  
"I told her I was sorry and that I didn't know why I was trying to deny all feelings for her," Gordro sighed.   
  
"Well duh! No wonder she walked away from you! No girl wants to be told that the man that they love is trying to deny all feelings for them!" Kate said waving her file around so wildly Gordo was afraid that she would stab his eye out.  
  
"And Gordo, you hurt her. After a girl gets hurt like that, they tend to close up. Just because you say your sorry, she's not going to open up to you and let you come in so you can hurt her again," Kate said matter of factly.  
  
"Then how do I get her to trust me again?" Gordo asked. "Show her that you love her," Kate replied casually. "But what if I'm still not sure about loving her," he said quietly to himself. "Gordo, are you still saying that you love Lizzie?" Kate asked looking up from her nails.  
  
"You can't just stop loving someone when you want to," Gordo argued. "You can't love two people at once either," Kate retorted. "I just don't know what to do," Gordo said sighing.  
  
"Listen, David, you are the smartest person I know, even smarter than me. I'm sure that if you just listen to yourself, everything will be fine," Kate said softly and walking off.   
  
Gordo sat staring at the place where Kate once sat, "She called me David."   
  
A/N: Well, what do ya think? Thin k I shoud leave Kate in? Review please! Mel 


	13. Bye bye bowling shirts

Chapter 13: Bye bye bowling shirts  
  
Gordo laid on his back, staring at his ceiling. He watched the blades on the fan spin around and felt the slight breeze caress his face. His mind raced over all the things that had happened in the past few weeks.  
  
I'm only fifteen, why is life so difficult? he thought putting his pillow over his face. "How do you expect to get any girls like that?" came a voice from his door. Gordo sat up in surprise, "Kate? What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Your mom let me in. And I'm here because I'm trying to help you," Kate answered looking around his room curiously. "How do you plan on helping me?" Gordo asked still not believing that Kate was there. In his house. In his room.  
  
"I'm taking you to the mall to get new clothes," she answered matter of factly sitting on the end of his bed. "What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked pulling at his shirt.   
  
"Hate to brake it to you, but bowling shirts aren't exactly in," Kate said filing her nails once again. "So," Gordo said stubbornly. "Hello, have you seen Lizzie's new boyfriend, Cory? He doesn't wear bowling shirts," she responded not looking up from her nails.  
  
Gordo felt a twisting feeling in his gut, "He's her boyfriend now?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Duh, didn't you see them in front of the trash can today?" Kate answered.   
  
Groaning Gordo fell back on his bed. "Come on, David. We don't have all day. The mall closes in five hours," Kate said shaking him. "Leave me alone," he groaned hitting her with his pillow.  
  
"Gordo!" she yelled grabbing the pillow and hitting him back repeatedly. "Oww, that hurts!" Gordo said yanking the pillow from her grasp and rolling over so his back was to her.  
  
Kate set her hands on her hips, "Dvid Gordon! Get your lazy butt out of this bed right now before I'm forced to take action!" she cried. "Oh what are you going to do? Give me a manicure? I'm so scared," Gordo said sarcastically.  
  
"That's it," Kate said, and tilted the mattress away from her, sending Gordo rolling to the floor. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head. "For being a lazy bum," she replied lightly.   
  
"Your mean," Gordo pouted. "Thank you," Kate said smiling, "Now you have two minutes to get ready." That said she walked out the door leaving Gordo sitting on the floor.  
  
LIZZIE's POV  
  
Lizzie sat in the Digital Bean, quietly sipping the smoothie that Cory had bought her only minutes ago. She knew she should be happy, I mean, she was on a date with the most popular guy in school. But she couldn't stop thinking about Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie, are you okay? You look kinda upset," Cory said in a concerned voice. "I don't feel to good, I think I'm gonna go home," Lizzie said getting up, "thanks for everything, Cory."  
  
"Wait, do you want me to drive you home?" he asked. "No, I'd rather walk," Lizzie said shaking her head.  
  
GORDO's POV  
  
"Kate, are you sure you even want to be in a public place with me? Isn't that risking your social status?" Gordo asked as they walked into the vast mall.  
  
"After I get through with you, no one will be able to recognize you. Therefore, I have nothing to worry about," Kate said flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
They walked in store after store, trying to find "Kate approved" clothes. After three hours, Kate finally found some outfits that Gordo looked "some what bearable" in.  
  
Exhausted, they stopped for ice cream. "Tell me again why I had to get a whole new wardrobe?" Gordo asked licking his chocolate cone. "To make you irresistable to Miranda and Lizzie," Kate replied biting her strawberry cone.   
  
"Shouldn't they be impressed with my brain instead of what I wear?" Gordo asked frowning. "Yeah, but hot clothes help a lot," she replied casually. Gordo just rolled his eyes.  
  
A/N: Well, what do ya think? Sorry if it waz short, but I'm having a major block right now. Mel 


	14. Early Morning Visits

A/N: Sorry I havn't updated lately, I've been pretty busy. Anywho, thanx 4 the great reviews, hope u like this chap. mel  
  
Chapter 14: Early Morning Visits  
  
"Gordo, Gordo, wake up," came a soft voice in his ear. "Just a few more minutes," he grumbled rolling over. "DAVID!" the voice screeched causing him to sit up quickly.   
  
Gordo saw a blurry image of something, very very pink standing next to his bed. Rubbing his eyes, the image came into focus. "Kate? What are you doing here? Again," Gordo said looking at his clock, "It's five six o'clock! I don't get up till seven," he complained.   
  
"Good morning to you too," Kate saidfrowning, "come on get up, we need all the time we can get." Gordo swung his legs over the side of his bed, "How did you get in? I know my mom didn't let you in," he said rubbing his head, messing up his mop of curls even more.  
  
"You really shouldn't leave your window open," Kate said with a triumphant smile and pointing to his open window, "You don't know who could come in."  
  
"But I'm on the second story," he groaned, "and what do I need to get up early for?"  
  
"To make you every girls dream man of course," Kate answered sitting next to him on the bed and filing her nails. "This again? Why the heck are you always filing your nails? It gets on my nerves," Gordo said motioning to the strip of rough metal in her hands.  
  
"Sorry, nervous habit," Kate said pouting. "Nervous? What do you have to be nervous about? It's just me," Gordo said roughly, not noticing her turn red.   
  
"How about, you let me make you gorgous, and I'll try and stop filing my nails all the time," Kate said putting the file back in her purse. "Fine," Gordo said shaking her hand.  
  
"Good, now go take a shower," Kate said shoving him into the bathroom. After Gordo took his shower, he looked around the bathroom. How the heck am I gonna get out of here? I don't have any clothes and Kates out there, he thought tightening the towel around his waist.   
  
Suddenly the door opened, causing Gordo to jump ten feet. "Kate, what are you doing? What if I didn't have a towel on?" Gordo hissed. Kate just rolled her eyes and handed him some clothes. "Now hurry up, we have to do something about your hair," Kate said walking out and closing the door.  
  
"My hair?" Gordo said to himself and looking at his mess of curls in the mirror. After getting dressed, Gordo walked into his room where Kate sat with a hair brush and bottle of something.  
  
"What are you going to do to my hair?" Gordo asked putting his hands over his head protectively. "Don't worry, I'm just going to brush it," Kate answered advancing towards him. He pointed to the bottle in her hands, "Then what's that?" he asked.  
  
"Colonge," she answered casually, still walking towards him. "Colonge! Gordo exclaimed ducking under her arm and darting to the other side of the room.  
  
"You are not putting colonge on me, and I never brush my hair," Gordo said dodging her as she chased him around the room. "Oh, come on, Gordo, stop being such a baby," Kate said whacking him on the arm with the hairbrush as he danced out of her reach.  
  
"Ow," he complained rubbing the sore spot. Then came a knock at his door making them both freeze. "David, David, open the door, what are you doing in there?" came his mom's tired voice.  
  
"Hide, hide," Gordo whispered to Kate frantically, "my mom would freak if she saw a girl in my room."  
  
"Where?" Kate asked looking around the room. "Um, here," Gordo said grabbing her and pushing her into the closet. "Coming, mom," Gordo said making sure the closet was closed. He opened his bedroom door and let his mom in.  
  
Mrs. Gordon walked in the room and looked around curiously. "What were you doing in here? I thought I heard a girls voice," she said. "I-it was probably just the radio," Gordo stammered.  
  
Her eyes wandered over to the side of his bed, "David, what's that?" she asked picking up a bright pink purse. Gordo felt the heat rise in his face, "Um, L-lizzie must have left that here," he managed snatching it from her hands.  
  
"Okay, I have a feeling that something is going on here, but I'm going to ignore it and go back to bed," Mrs. Gordon said walking out of the room and closing the door.  
  
Sighing with relief, Gordo got up and opened the closet door. As soon as he opened the door, Kate sprayed colonge in his face. "My eyes!" Gordo said covering his eyes which were now blinded by Calvin Klein's Passion.  
  
Taking advantage of the situation, Kate pinned him down on the bed and began brushing his hair. "Get off of me," Gordo said, his voice muffled from his face being pushed into the bed spread.  
  
"You wouldn't let me, so I had to take drastic measures," Kate said running the brush through his thick curls ignoring Gordo's struggles to break free. With two more sprays of Calvin Klein, Kate climbed off of him. "There," she said triumphantly.   
  
Gordo rolled over on his back. "That was cruel and unusual," he groaned. "I know," Kate said happily starting to head back out the window. "I'll meet you outside," she said dissapearing down the side of his house.   
  
Gordo just shook his head. That was the strangest girl he had ever met.  
  
A/N: OK, tell me what u think. Lizzie's confrontation with Miranda coming soon. mel 


	15. Cafeteria Harrasment

A/n: sorry I havnt updated, I'll try and write faster, mel Chapter 15: Cafeteria Harrassmet Gordo stood down the hall looking at his locker and the person who was in possesion of the locker next to him. "I don't want to see Miranda, she scares me," Gordo said to Kate as she urged him towards his locker. "Gordo, you're going to your locker, whether you like it or not," Kate said poking him with one of her sharply manicured nails. "Ow, your always hurting me," he colmplained scowling at her. "Just go," she said giving him a final poke before he finally started over to his locker. "Hey, Miranda," Gordo said smiling nervously. Miranda looked over at him and her eyes grew wide. "What happened to you?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face. "I-it's my new look," Gordo answered in a defeated voice. "Well, it may be new, but it's definately improved," Miranda said and walked off. About to walk back over to Kate, Gordo turned around and found himself face to face with Lizzie. "Oh, h-hey, Gordo," she said blushing slightly. "Hey," he said quietly mesmerized by her beauty. They stood there for a few minutes just staring, until Gordo finally spoke up. "So, what do you think about my 'new look'?" he asked making little quotation marks in the air with his fingers when he said new look. "Um, it-it's great," Lizzie said looking him up and down, "Who gave it to you?" "Kate," Gordo said before he could stop himself. "Kate?!" Lizzie said, her eyes growing wide. "Are you like, going out with her? Did you break up with Miranda?" Lizzie asked. "Huh? No, no, I'm not, I'm not going out with Kate," Gordo said quickly. "Oh, but did you break up with Miranda?" she asked a little too anxiously. "Well, those exact words weren't really spoken," he answered awkwardly. Lizzie opened her mouth to say something else when Cory came up to them. "Hey, Lizzie," he said cheerfully as he kissed her on the cheek making Gordo's blood boil. Lizzie just gave him a tired smile and finished putting her stuff in her locker. Cory turned and saw Gordo standing there. "Oh, hey Gordo, I didn't see you there," he said smiling. Gordo just grunted. "I'll see you later, Lizzie," he said coldly and walked off towards Kate. "So what did she say?" Kate asked. "Miranda hated it and Lizzie liked it," he grumbled. "Wait, I'm confused, I thought you were trying to impress Miranda and forget about Lizzie," Kate said shaking her head. "That's what I thought too, but I'm not sure anymore. Everytime I see Lizzie, I just start to fall deeper in love with her, " Gordo sighed. "What is love really?" Kate said quietly, her eyes boring holes into him. Gordo looked up into her eyes and opened his mouth to talk when the bell rang and she walked off to her class without another word. Kate is really starting to scare me, Gordo thought walking to his own class. Lunch came and Gordo sat in the farthest corner of the cafeteria. "Why are you way back here? It's like your trying to hide from me," Kate said sitting across from him. Gordo stared at her in disbelief. "Is this some kind of alternate universe or something? Why are you sitting with me? Shouldn't you be sitting with your popular cheerleading cronies? Aren't you risking your popularity sitting with a geek like me?" Gordo practically screamed causing everyone in the area to look over at them. "I'm sitting with you because I want to. And don't call yourself a geek, your not. A geek that is," Kate said picking the onions out of her sandwich. Gordo just kept staring in disbelief. "Oh, there's Miranda, go talk to her," Kate said excitedly. "What do I say?" Gordo asked standing up. "Just tell her how much she means to you, girls love that," she answered and he walked over to Miranda. "Hey," he said sitting across from her. Miranda just looked at him. "Um, you look really nice today," Gordo said nervously. She just continued to stare. "Did you forget how to talk?" Gordo said, his voice dripping with a false humor. "Don't you get it, Gordo? I don't want to talk to you, go away," she said and started to walk off. Gordo followed her, "Just give me another chance," he begged. "No," she said stubbornly. "Miranda, please," Gordo pleaded grabbing onto her arms so she couldn't go any further. "Let me go, you dirk!" she cried trying to struggle free. "Miranda just let me explain," Gordo said tightening his grip. Miranda stomped on his toe with her heeled shoe causing him to let go. "Ow!" he said gripping his foot. Miranda took it as her chance and started to run away. Gordo limped after her and gripped on to her again and spinned her around to face him. Without thinking he kissed her hard on the lips. Her struggling ceased for a moment, but only because she swung her backpack so it hit him hard in the head. Surprised, Gordo let go and gripped his throbbing head and watched Miranda run off again. "Ow!" he said to himself as he limped slowely back to the table where Kate sat open mouthed. "What was that? I told you to tell her how you feel, not harrass her!" she cried. "Sorry," Gordo said putting his cold soda on his head where Miranda hit him. "I'll tell you one thing," Kate said turning back to her sandwich, "You deserved that hit in the head, maybe it knicked some saense into you." 


	16. Geez

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with my other story, Gordo, Gordo, Wherefore art thou Gordo, so ya. Anywho, here y'all! Hope you like it! MERRY XMAS!!!! Mel

Chapter 16: Geez

"Tell me again why you're here," Gordo said staring at Kate who was sitting on the far corner of his bed. For some reason she followed him home that day. It was starting to freak him out how she was being nice and following him around all the time.

Kate just shrugged and looked at him with curious, almost lustfull, eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" she finally asked. "You just did," Gordo said playfully. "Ha ha, Gordon," she said sarcastically and hit him with a pillow.

"Go ahead, ask me," Gordo said grabbing the pillow from her. "How- how do you know when you love someone?" she asked sincerely. She looked at him and her eyes were tender. 

It surprised Gordo at first. He had never seen her like this. It was like he was looking at her in a different light. Her blond hair with brown hair peeking through was over her face as she played with the bed spread and her light blue eyes looked nervous.

She looked up at him snapping him out of his thoughts and he shrugged. "It's hard to explain," he said. "Try," she pleaded. 

Gordo looked away from her insightfull eyes and began playing with the bed spread. He found himself suddenly self conscious and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Well," he began, "you sorta get this feeling, that suddenly everything in the world is right when you see them. You can't always explain why you love them, you just do, like it's destiny."

Her eyes looked deep into his and he had this strange feeling that she could see into the depths of her soul.

"But what if you're too scared to tell them? What if you know their heart is aready sold?" she asked scooting closer to him.

"If you don't tell them, you'll never know if their heart is sold or not. you'll never have a chance with them if you don't let them know how you feel," Gordo said, "but why are you coming to me for advice? I can't tell anyone how I feel either ya know."

She smiled sweetly but didn't answer.

The phone rang and Gordo's mom answered it. "Kate, you're mom called, she wants you home right now," she yelled up from downstairs. 

Kate sighed and looked towards the bedroom door. "Well, I guess I better go," she said wistfully.

Gordo followed her towards the door. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Gordo," she began, "I don't want you to doubt yourself. You're the sweetest guy I ever met. A girl would do anything to for a guy like you, I know I would."

She set a hand on his cheek, "Whoever you end up with, whether it be Lizzie or Miranda, they will be very lucky." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and simply walked out the door without a good bye.

Gordo ran his hand through his curly hair, Is it me, he thought, or did things just get a lot more complicated? 


End file.
